


Christmas Party

by Holyangelheart



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, alloutsecretsanta2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is just a drabble for the All Out!! Secret Santa. My gift is to SophieDem on Tumblr. My first All Out!! fic so please enjoy.





	

**-x-x-**

 

Although most students are free on Christmas to celebrate with their loved ones, the Jinko Rugby team was determined to double their practice even during the holidays. However, they were forbidden to practice and to rest. Everyone was delighted by the news, except for Sekizan who moped while Hachiouji comforted him. With permission from Coach Komori, Gion enlisted the help of the other first years to decorate the clubroom with a Christmas tree and a table full of buckets of KFC and the traditional cake. They were the types of food that Gion himself would eat on Christmas with his mom, dad, and older brother so it was all he could think of to bring.

When their captain and vice-captain returned, Kamo blocked the entrance to the clubroom and pushed a Santa hat and beard into Sekizan’s arms. He grinned with his arms crossed, refusing to let them in until he was given the signal.

“Mutsumi, what’s going on?” Sekizan asked, slightly irritated that he couldn’t enter his own clubroom.

Hachiouji smiled, “Gion wanted to do something special, Sekizan.”

“Hmm,” Sekizan eyed the costume parts in his arms and walked in after Hachiouji and Kamo closed the door behind them.

Everyone stopped to stare at their flowing red haired captain with white curls was now adorned with the Santa hat and matching beard. Kamo immediately started to snap pictures, promising to send it to everyone’s emails.

“I can’t believe you put it on.” Hachiouji’s body trembled slightly as he tried to muffle his laughter.

Sekizan stood proudly in front of all his teammates who were now laughing while some were put off and Gion’s eyes were sparkling. With a twinkle in his own eyes, Sekizan looked to be smiling under the white fluffy beard, “It’s Christmas.”

After everyone calmed down, Iwashimizu and Gion handed out the food to their upperclassmen first. All the first years wore elf hats and Oharano only handed one plate out before he got stuck bickering with Ebumi over his fashion choice of the night.

Despite it being a stupid argument since all the first years were wearing them, Oharano found it amusing and decided to play along to ditch having to hand out plates.

Kamo pulled out an extra Santa hat from who knows where and forced the slightly reluctant Kashima to wear it. Kamo then took the remaining drumstick from his best friend’s plate, taunting him with it but Kashima only sighed and smiled fondly at his antics.

Saving the best for last, Gion smiled as he offered two plates to Hachiouji and Sekizan, “Here you go!”

They both accepted the plates and Sekizan reached for Gion’s head. Gion automatically flinched, expecting him to grind his head but instead he was patted. The patting lasted for a few seconds while Hachiouji smiled at them.

“Thank you, Gion.” Sekizan said.

Hachiouji’s smile grew as Sekizan pulled the beard down to eat. “We should do this every year.”

Gion was so happy that he stumbled into Ebumi whom started yelling at him while Oharano rolled his eyes but was greatly amused by the turn of events. Eventually he pulled Gion away to join Iwashimizu and left Ebumi to grumble alone. At least until Suwa unfortunately passed by and sparks flew.

Sekizan was forced to pull the two apart and basically sent them to different sides of the clubroom. Everyone laughed; it was like putting two children in timeout. Even Gion laughed at the two, earning a warning glare from the captain which shut him right up.

As the night progressed, members of the team gradually left. After everything was cleaned up and Gion walked out with the bucket full of left over chicken, Sekizan and Hachiouji were the only two left.

“Mutsumi,” Sekizan stood waiting as Hachiouji tied up the trash.

“Yes?” He turned around and was surprised with a wrapped present.

Sekizan was blushing slightly, his hands clasped in front of him. “Last year you spent Christmas helping me practice for the whole day. And I know that if not for this party, I’d make you do that again. We didn’t get to visit your family or go on a date this year, but I got you a gift.”

Hachiouji smiled fondly at him. He remembered the hours the two spent using the abandoned field as everyone else went home to spend their holidays freely. The two turned down the idea since Sekizan couldn’t rest knowing that he was wasting precious time to train. “As long as you’re with me I’m happy. Did you have fun today?”

Sekizan nodded, “It was great besides their usual bickering.”

“Good, everything went according to plan then.” Hachiouji smiled as he grabbed a wrapped present that was hiding underneath the tree. “Gion was very excited to help create a surprise party. Merry Christmas, Sekizan.”

He was honestly surprised that it was all planned, but Sekizan was happier than ever. He intertwined their empty hands. “Merry Christmas, Mutsumi.”

The two turned off the lights in the clubroom and left the school grounds. “You know, we should open these at my house tonight. My mom is really excited to see you again this year.”

Sekizan laughed and wrapped his arm around Hachiouji’s shoulder, “Good, I’m excited to see her too.”

When the two reached the Hachiouji household, Sekizan was tackled by Hachiouji’s younger brothers. He was immediately greeted by his parents and older sister. Their house was much livelier than his since he only had his two parents at home.

The two were ushered to the living room to enjoy Christmas dinner under the kotatsu with everyone else. Most of it was eaten already, but his mom made sure to have enough for the two of them since she knew he’d be coming. They all chatted comfortably as they ate and then when his mom wasn’t looking, Hachiouji slipped into his room with Sekizan in tow.

Hachiouji huffed, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping onto his bed. “I’m sorry about my family; they tend to get that way when you’re around.”

Sekizan shook his head, “They’re not bad. A lot easier than when Gion and Ebumi fight.”

Hachiouji laughed, “It is fun when they bicker over stupid stuff. Ah…our team is definitely getting stronger this year.”

“Yeah…Mutsumi, don’t tell Gion this but I’m grateful for him joining our team.” Sekizan sat on the bed beside Hachiouji. “He can be an idiot sometimes though.”

“He reminds me a lot of you when you first joined,” Hachiouji smiled. He laughed as Sekizan poked his side.

After Sekizan calmed down and the two leaned on each other for support, Sekizan intertwined their fingers again, this time kissing Hachiouji’s knuckles. “Do you want to visit the shrine together for New Year’s?”

“Of course, I plan on spending my last and first day of the year with you.”

Sekizan grinned. “You’re the best way to spend the New Year.”

 

**-x-x-**

 

 Merry Christmas!


End file.
